


In Your Dreams (fanart)

by MiharuStar



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Art inside, Cambion!Zoro, Demons, Fanart, I might add more tags as the fic goes on, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiharuStar/pseuds/MiharuStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for VioletHyena's fic "In Your Dreams" if you like One Piece and good AUs I recommend you to check it out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Dreams (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VioletHyena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHyena/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Your Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428628) by [VioletHyena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHyena/pseuds/VioletHyena). 



Ok these are of Zoro's half-cambion form. It is some sort of antropomorfized tiger+bat mix.

EDIT 06/06/2015: SOme more doodles, these are digital, so they look cleaner. These are some of the creatures described in the fic.

 

 And this one is of fully transformed Zoro. I couldn't wrap my mind on just how big he was untill I drew it. (And Sanji petting him as a bonus to compare size)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more drawings as the fic goes on. It's interesting to try and imagine all the cambions she describes and I'm always happy to doodle weird creatures.


End file.
